Hatori visits Ayame
by Nezumigirl
Summary: Hatori is feeling down so Ayame invites him to the shop to cheer him up. Oneshot. Slight HatoriAyame and HatoriMayuko. Please review!


It started as just another normal day for Hatori. He woke up at 7:00 in the morning, was called in to tend to Akito, and after around 4 hours of dealing with Akito, he went back to his room. Then he got a call from Ayame.

"Tori-san, you seem so down lately," he said

"And how does that concern you?" Hatori asked, sliding his fingers through his hair in slight irritation

"Why **_Tori-san!_** Anything concerning you is **_always_** my business!" Ayame exclaimed loudly.

"Must you be so loud Ayame?" Hatori hissed.

Hatori was pretty much asking Ayame to shut up, and Ayame knew it. But of course, he did _not_ shut up. He went right on talking in that loud annoying voice.

"Tori-san, would you _please_ come visit me at my shop today?" he asked.

"Ayame-…" Hatori started

"I **_insist, _**Tori-san. I'll make you tea! Now _there's _an offer you can't refuse!" Ayame interrupted.

_Silence_

"Fine. I'll be there at 2:00," Hatori finally said.

"Brilliant!" Ayame said, and hung up.

So Hatori arrived at exactly 2 on the dot. He was always right on time. Never too early, never too late.

"Is there something you want?" Hatori asked

"Oh! How very rude! Is it such a sin to simply want to see you, Tori-san?" Ayame asked, loudly

"Ayame, you _reek _of perfume."

"_Cologne,_ Tori-san, _cologne._ Not perfume. It's called _White Iris, _by the way."

"They're almost exactly the same thing. The only difference is that salespeople say cologne is for men. The scents are the same."

"Oh, well aren't you clever, Tori-san. Have some tea, will you?"

Hatori took a cup of tea and looked at it cautiously, "What type of tea is this?" he asked

"Why it's **_my _**tea, of course! Have you forgotten, Tori-san? I don't use those little packets, I make my _own. _And you're one of the mere _three_ people that I exclusively make my tea for, so enjoy it. Now… what do you think we should talk about?"

"You're the one who invited me. Why don't you decide."

"Alrighty then, who is Tori-san's new crush?" Ayame asked, raising his eyebrows playfully

"That's not a suitable subject. Pick something else."

"Tori-san, that's no fun! Don't be so picky, it's a simple question. Or could it be… that Tori-san has a crush on the princess?"

"You mean Tohru? You sound like Shigure."

"Thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Hatori said nothing for a while, and stared into space. Which was something he didn't do often. Was there even someone he liked? Then he remembered Mayuko… the day the had seen each other again at her parents bookstore.

"Well… there is someone…," Hatori confessed.

At this, Ayame was completely taken aback. He had not expected Hatori to confess, but rather to tell him he was being a stubborn idiot.

"And you're a being a stubborn idiot," Hatori said, as if answering his thoughts.

They kind of had that sort of connection. Ayame and Hatori could always tell what was on each other's minds.

"Oh?" Ayame asked, "And her name?"

"Mayuko," Hatori said, simply

"Ah, you mean Mayu-chan?" asked Ayame, remembering the one time they had met while Hatori was still dating Kana. "Yes, I approve of her. She is **_much _**more suitable for you then Kana," Ayame declared.

"I don't need your approval."

"I think you'll be happy with her, Tori-san. She's a nice woman."

"Yes, she is."

"I was slightly hoping you would go for the princess."

"Kyo and Yuki would kill me."

"Yes, that is a point. The princess does belong with the prince."

"That's not what I said. And what are you talking about anyways?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Ayame said mysteriously, "Tohru-kun and Yuki-kun are absolutely _perfect _for each other." Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I need to be leaving now," said Hatori

"Oh, alright. Did this cheer you up even a little?" Ayame asked

"Yes. Yes it did," said Hatori, genuinely smiling.

"Thank you Ayame," he said, as he walked out the door, "You made me feel _a lot_ better."


End file.
